


【煦超】温暖30题-8

by guangyingxuchao



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 煦超 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guangyingxuchao/pseuds/guangyingxuchao
Relationships: 煦超
Kudos: 4





	【煦超】温暖30题-8

8.早安吻

张超把胡先煦摇醒的时候，天还没亮。  
胡先煦眼睛没睁开，眉头先皱上了，看那副痛苦的表情大约是想要发飙的意思。  
“先煦，别赖了，我现在得走了。”低沉的嗓音拂进了他耳朵里，他满胸腔的赖床恶气顿时悄无声息地散了。  
胡先煦猛地一睁眼就看见了站在床边的男人。  
“早。”张超刚打完招呼，手腕就被胡先煦扣住了。  
胡先煦直直地盯着他，眼里浮着点儿血丝，脸上的倦意很浓，是捋剧本捋到了大半夜才睡，睡眠不足的缘故。  
其实张超也不想把他喊起来，但一想到某次前车之鉴，他就觉得腰后一阵发凉乏软，所以再不舍得，为了自己的腰，他也不能再给对方为所欲为的理由。  
他在心底给自己加油鼓劲儿呐喊着要坚定，结果不知怎么的就被人捞进怀里去了。  
早上整理好的头发转眼间又被蹭乱，双方身体摩擦的过程中，他被胡先煦突然握住了腿根，就这么被制住了要害，只能暂时先投降。  
胡先煦见他静下来了，扭头就用嘴去糊他的耳朵和头发，吻得激烈热切，“早啊，媳妇儿。”  
张超躲了躲，没躲成，呼吸愈发急促，喉头隐隐轻咽了一下，“你来真的？”  
“谁让你招我的。”胡先煦胸膛起伏着，贴紧了张超的后背，胳膊圈着他的腰，双手在他胯间翻腾，扒拉着裤头。  
“我什么时候招你了？”张超赶紧去拽他的手，但速度快不过他，狠也狠不过他。  
胡先煦对那小兄弟可熟了，指头随便一挑逗，立马笑开了，“哟喝，这就起来了？超超，你还不承认对我心动……”  
“只是正常生理反应。”张超有些难耐地转过脖子，拍了拍他的胳膊，示意他松开。  
胡先煦一听这话，眉头猛然挑高，捏得更紧，指腹隔着张超的黑色西裤，照着龟头的位置用力搓了一把，“说什么？”  
“哎……行行行。”张超忙喊出声，半个身子几乎都要酥透了，“就是对你才有。你、你撒开。”  
“行啊。”胡先煦懒洋洋地哼道，“那你亲我一个。”  
张超习惯了他这浑不吝的样儿，知晓抗议无效，便叹了气，低了头，在他唇上点了一点，“行了吧？”  
胡先煦嘴角往下耷拉，不满道，“你见过哪家早安吻是这么打发人的？要狂野的，够劲儿的。我可跟你说，这是最后一次机会，你要再亲不到位，咱俩就一块儿盖被躺回床上，聊聊。”他拍着床单，故意加重了最后的两个字。  
张超微微抿起下唇，眼中闪过些许犹豫，最终还是吻了回去。  
比起刚才的轻薄，这次分量显然是重的，连唇角都压合严实了。  
大概是真的赶时间，张超很主动地伸了舌头，辗转拨弄着胡先煦的唇瓣，又吮又舔的，就是不见对方配合地张开唇，放他进去。  
“……嗯、唔……你得……”张超小声地催促他，“……张嘴……啊……呃嗯……”  
胡先煦眯眼瞧着他卖力吻他的模样，感受着他认真讨好他的感觉，喉头不停地攒动，吞咽了好一会儿，突然，似是忍不住了，忿忿地地暗哧一声，“操。你他妈是不是跟谁这么亲过？！”话一说完，猛地抢走了主动权，抱着张超的脑袋，咬了回去。  
张超被吻得头昏眼花，腰还被用力捏着，虽觉得他这气来得莫名，但还是骇得心慌，向他解释，“没……就跟你这样儿，没谁，呜嗯……真没别人，真的……先煦、先、唔……先煦……嗯……”

后来，张超的唇差点儿被咬破，西裤也重新换了一条。


End file.
